The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, there has been known a UI (User Interface) that displays a plurality of thumbnail images on a display screen, which can be operated by a user, and allows the user to select the thumbnail image(s).
For example, there is known a UI that creates and displays thumbnail images from scenes of every predetermined time interval among scenes that constitute moving image data. Such a UI can reproduce moving image data from a scene desired by a user by making the user select a given thumbnail image.
Note that the number of thumbnail images displayed on the UI increases or decreases in accordance with the time intervals of scenes taken out of moving image data. Accordingly, when a user performs an operation of increasing the number of thumbnail images, for example, the UI displays thumbnail images of scenes of shorter time intervals. As a user operation of increasing or decreasing the number of thumbnail images, the following technology is known.
For example, a display device disclosed in JP 2011-003977A displays, when a pinch-put operation is performed on a thumbnail image of moving image data, thumbnail images of shorter time intervals. Accordingly, a user can easily check the details of each scene.